


Hidden Secrets of My Broken Heart

by theshipofdreams1912



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, High School, It Is Not Determined Yet, Multi, Possible Supernatural Aspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipofdreams1912/pseuds/theshipofdreams1912
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jessica-“</p>
<p>	“No. Dean, I need you to promise you won’t do anything stupid. You’re turning 18 soon. Just a while longer and you’ll be free. Please.”</p>
<p>	“It’s getting worse, Jessica. I can’t.”</p>
<p>	“You can. Just a while longer. Please? For me?”</p>
<p>Dean swallows hard, and looks at Jessica. </p>
<p>	“I can try.” he says, hoping this it doesn’t get any worse, because if it does, he can’t-something awful will happen-it will be so much worse.</p>
<p>For everyone.<br/>____________________________</p>
<p>This is not going to be a happy story, and I honestly can't give an actual summary with out giving everything away. I'm sorry if this (or the [first few] chapters) are terrible. Please leave some constructive criticism, (or comments) that would very helpful. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks Dean Smith is NOT related to Dean Winchester in a parallel universe. The only thing that's the same is there (?) name and Jessica is only related to the Jess of Supernatural by name. 
> 
> Like I said before, please leave some cc but no outright hate, because that does not help me fix things, it is mostly annoying. I started this last year, so sorry if the writing but {hopefully] it gets better. The story is kind of slow and if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them! Hopefully enjoy! :)

**_Prologue_ **

 

He woke with a start. It was like something snapped and he just opened his eyes.He glanced around the room and noticed it was devoid of color. He looked down at his clothes. They were also devoid of color He went to rub his eyes, but then noticed all the tubes and wires connected to him. 

 

_What's going on? Where am I? What am I doing here?_

 

The doctor came in and interrupted his inter ramblings.

 

“Hello, Dean! Glad you are up. How are feeling?”

 

Dean looked up at him. “Where am I?” 

 

The doctor gave him a funny look. 

 

“At the hospital. You don’t remember?” the doctor frowned. 

 

Dean frowned too. If the doctor was frowning, this can’t be good.

 

“What is it?” Dean said cautiously.

 

“When you woke up, we considered this, because of the blunt force trauma that occurred, but we weren’t completely sure…” the doctor trailed off.

 

Now Dean was confused. 

 

“Blunt force trauma? Waking up? Waking up from what?” he asked.

 

“Dean, you were in a coma for 2 months. To be completely honest, we thought you weren’t going to make it.” the doctor replied, his face scrunching up. “You don’t remember?”

 

“No! No, is not happening! This is all a horrible dream- no nightmare. I have to wake up!” Dean said looking desperately at the doctor. “Please tell me that it’s not true.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I really am. But no, I am not lying, this is not a dream or a prank or anything else. You were in a coma for two months.” the doctor said softly, wishing that he didn’t have to turn this young man’s life upside down.

 

“No.” Dean whimpered.

 

And that was when his world came crumbling down and succumbed to darkness waiting for him. 

 


	2. Chapter 1: The Starting Point (4 Months Ago)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jessica-“
> 
> “No. Dean, I need you to promise you won’t do anything stupid. You’re turning 18 soon. Just a while longer and you’ll be free. Please.”
> 
> “It’s getting worse, Jessica. I can’t.”
> 
> “You can. Just a while longer. Please? For me?”
> 
> Dean swallows hard, and looks at Jessica.
> 
> “I can try.” he says, hoping this it doesn’t get any worse, because if it does, he can’t-something awful will happen-it will be so much worse.
> 
> For everyone.  
> ____________________________
> 
> This is not going to be a happy story, and I honestly can't give an actual summary with out giving everything away. I'm sorry if this (or the [first few] chapters) are terrible. Please leave some constructive criticism, (or comments) that would very helpful. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone that is actually reading this (if anyone is...) this is the second chapter. Enjoy....hopefully? :)

**_Chapter 1: The Starting Point (4 Months Ago)_ **

 

_4 months ago...._

 

It was a dark and stormy, dark clouds littering across the sky. It wasn’t unusual for this time of year in Ridgecrest, California. A group of people were walking out a movie theatre.

 

“I’m just saying Adrienne, it doesn’t seem logical.” said one of the guys in the group.

 

“It is Dean, you just aren’t smart enough to know.” replied a bright blue eyed blonde  hair-with red velvet colored hair underneath-girl, annoyed.

 

“Will you two stop fighting! You’ll attract attention!” said another female in the group.

 

“Yeah, I agree with Jess. This is the part where the serial killer jumps from the bushes and slices your necks.” said a petite girl with black hair and brown eyes.

 

The rest who were not contributing to the current conversation-Hunter and Colt- were just looking amused.

 

 

Jess, like her twin, had black hair and deep brown eyes and was slightly more athletic. She was also serious and always logical, but could be spontaneous too. Whereas, Rayne was less commanding and was spontaneous also. 

 

Colt was Jessica’s current boyfriend of seven months. He had dark brown hair and green eyes, along with a tan. He participated in many of the school sports they had to offer. His parents were divorced and he lived with his mom.

 

Hunter had blond hair and hazel eyes, and also had a tan, like most of his friends. He was Rayne’s boyfriend of one and half years. He lived with his parents, and participated in lots of school events. 

 

“Seriously though guys, she’s right. When were all not paying attention-BAM!” Colt yells, right behind Jessica, scaring her. 

 

She glares at him. “Dean, he’s being mean.” 

 

Dean looks at his best friend. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

 

Jessica laughs and Colt pretends to blow a kiss to Dean.

 

“Stop flirting Colt.” Jessica says jokingly.

 

Colt turns to her and grins. “Why? Jealous?” 

 

Jessica laughs and says “You  got me.”

 

Conversation flows idly after a while. They talk about everything, people throwing out suggestions and other things related to the topic.

 

Just then a cell phone rang.

 

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (Such a lovely place)_

_Such a lovely face_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_Any time of year (Any time of year)_

_You can find it here_

 

“Hello?” replied Dean.

 

Dean had dark brown and 2 different colored eyes. The left one was green with flecks of gold and hazel and the right one was hazel with flecks of green and gold. He also was very athletic, participating in everything the school had to offer.

 

“At the movies. Oh, um, yeah. Be home in 10.” he said into his phone, and ended the call.

 

“Whats wrong?” she said.

 

“I gotta jet. See you at school.” he said absentmindedly.

 

“What was that all about?” asked Rayne.

 

“I have no clue.” Jessica replied. 

 


End file.
